Best to Stay Busy
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully finds it hard to stay out of trouble.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Best to Stay Busy**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Troy followed an MP to one of the cells in the jail. He put his hands on his hips as he stared at the private asleep on the cot with his back to him. "Private Pettigrew!"**

 **Startled from his drunken sleep, Tully rolled and fell off the cot onto the cement floor. He scrambled to his feet and looked around groggily. "Sarge…"**

" **You're on your own for one day! One day! And what do you do? You go out and bust up a bar!"**

 **Tully smiled slightly and looked at the snoring soldier in the next cell. "I can't take all the credit for that, sarge."**

 **Troy sighed as he took in the black eye and bruised cheek. "Where's Hitch? I thought you two went out together last night."**

 **Tully shrugged. "Last I saw of him he was leaving the bar with some girl."**

 **Troy turned to the MP. "All right, let him out." He followed the private to the office where Tully picked up his things, then they left. Outside, Troy stopped and asked, "What's wrong with you, Tully? It's been a long time since you've done something like this."**

 **Tully shrugged and stared at his feet. "Charley left on a mission a couple days before we got back. Guess I just got bored after trying to entertain myself all day. Then Hitch asked if I wanted to go out for a few drinks last night and…" He looked at the sergeant. "Well, you know the rest."**

 **Troy took pity on the young soldier. He smiled and put a hand on Tully's shoulder. "Yeah. Get some breakfast, then go home and get cleaned up. I'll see you later." Tully started to turn and Troy stopped him. "We're going to be here for another four or five days before our next assignment comes through … unless there's an emergency. Try to stay out of trouble."**

 **Tully nodded. "Thanks for bailing me out, sarge."**

 **##############################**

 **Tully's headache was nearly gone and he didn't feel quite as queasy as he did before he ate. He walked home and let himself into the apartment. It didn't really feel right when Charley was away. Tully wondered how it felt to his wife when he was gone. He took a couple of aspirin before he gathered clean clothes and headed for a shower.**

 **By the time Tully had finished dressing his hangover was gone and he was feeling restless. He checked his bruised face in the mirror and decided he'd better keep himself busy. He didn't like it when Troy had to bail him out of his stupid jams.**

 **Tully walked to headquarters to pick up his pay. He counted out the money and signed the payroll register, grateful for the extra fifty dollars a month since he and Charley married. He went back to Hassan's Café and paid the apartment rent for the month, then went upstairs where he gathered all the dirty clothes and towels. Tully dropped the basket off at Salma's laundry and paid her the usual monthly rate.**

 **He stepped outside with the intention of going to the motor pool to see how the repairs on his jeep were going, when Tully heard a voice call, "Hey, Pettigrew! Does your wife give you a honey-do-list when she leaves?"**

 **The voice belonged to Private Richard Baker, a regular trouble maker whom Tully had fought with before, but not since he met Charley. He took a deep breath and kept walking. A few moments later a heavy hand grabbed Tully by the shoulder and spun him around.**

 **Baker said, "Hey, I asked you a question, Pettigrew. It deserves an answer."**

 **Tully shrugged the hand off and said, "You don't deserve anything, Baker. Just leave me alone and there won't be any problems."**

 **Baker's friend, Private Doug Peterson laughed. "Look at his face, Rich. What happened? Did your wife beat you up last night because you didn't finish your chores?"**

 **Suddenly Hitch was standing next to him. "Everything okay, Tully?"**

 **Baker sneered, "We were just having a talk with Pettigrew here about how his domineering wife has him hen-pecked."**

 **Tully clinched his fists at his sides and Hitch took his arm and said, "Let's go. These two are just jealous of the fact that you have a life."**

 **As they turned, Peterson said, "Hey, maybe we should teach Charley a lesson, Rich. By the time we're finished, she won't be able to dominate a cup of coffee."**

 **##############################**

 **Troy and Moffitt heard about the fight and hurried to medical. When they found Hitch and Tully, the doctor had just finishing bandaging Tully's knuckles. "Wait here. I'm going to check the x-rays."**

 **The two sergeants saw a few bruises on Hitch, but Tully was now sporting a split lip and a bruised jaw along with the previously acquired black eye and bruised cheek. Troy asked, "What the heck happened?"**

 **Privates Baker and Peterson were being treated by another doctor on the other side of the room. Baker called, "That lunatic should be locked up!"**

 **Troy looked at Tully, who said quietly, "Sorry, sarge."**

 **Hitch said, "Baker and Peterson were making comments about how they think Tully's hen-pecked."**

 **Troy frowned and said, "You couldn't just ignore them?"**

 **Tully sighed. "I was doin' just that, sarge. But then Peterson said they should 'teach Charley a lesson' and I just couldn't let that go."**

 **Moffitt looked at Hitch. "You saw what happened?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, I was there. They were really goading Tully on. We tried to walk away, but their last comment about Charley was the last straw."**

 **The doctor returned and said, "Well, no ribs are broken, but you're going to be sore for a while."**

 **Tully sighed and started buttoning his shirt. "Thanks, doc."**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, you and Hitch take Tully outside and wait for me. I'm going to have a little talk with our 'friends' across the room."**

 **As Moffitt and Hitch escorted Tully outside, Troy crossed the room. "You know, Baker, if I had my way, you and Peterson would be the one's locked up."**

 **Baker huffed, "Pettigrew threw the first punch. Besides, he needs to learn to take a joke."**

" **You really think threatening a man's wife is a joke?"**

 **Peterson said, "We didn't really mean it, sarge. We'd never actually do anything to Charley … or any woman."**

 **Troy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You two had better be careful. One day you're going to need our help, and we just might get there too late." With that, he strode out of the building.**

 **When Troy stopped alongside his friends, Moffitt asked, "Get everything straightened out?"**

 **Troy nodded. "I hope so." He looked at a rather sullen Tully. "I'm confining you to quarters until further notice." Tully simply nodded his acceptance of the punishment. Troy smiled slightly. "Not because of the fight. I think I would've reacted the same way. But you're a mess. Two fights in less than twenty-four hours is a bit much."**

 **Tully managed a faint smile. "At least the first one was fun."**

" **I really mean it, Tully. Stay home. Don't make me put a guard at your door. One of us will bring you your meals for the next few days."**

" **Right, sarge. I promise."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "When does Charley get back?"**

" **Two or three more days."**

" **Can I bring you anything while you're confined? Books or anything special you might want?"**

 **Tully sighed. "We've got tons of books that Charley's Aunt Emily sends. But a newspaper or magazine would be a nice change."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Right. I'll take care of that."**

 **##############################**

 **The next morning, Tully got up and went down the hall in his boxers to wash up and shave. When he saw himself in the mirror, he decided to skip the shave. "Charley isn't going to be too happy with me when she gets back."**

 **He went back into the apartment and began to dress when there was a knock on the door. Tully zipped his pants and called, "It's open!"**

 **Moffitt walked in with a tray of eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes with a folded newspaper under his arm. He closed the door and said, "You know, it might be a good idea to keep the door locked."**

 **Tully chuckled as he put a shirt on. "Why? Do you think Baker and Peterson are out to get me?"**

" **Not at all. But there are other disreputable types out there that might want to take advantage of your known confinement." Moffitt smiled as he put the tray on the table and the newspaper next to it. "Besides, I saw Baker and Peterson leaving with a convoy on my way here."**

" **So people know about what happened?"**

" **Word travels in a place like this. Sit … eat."**

 **Tully sat and looked up at the sergeant. "Can you stay a little while? I could use the company."**

 **Moffitt sat at the table across from the private. "Thought you'd never ask."**

 **The day passed quietly. After Moffitt left with the empty tray, Tully read the newspaper and then started one of the books that Charley had stacked on a shelf. Later he swept the floor in the apartment and hallway. Hitch brought him a lunch of beans, a fried spam sandwich, and a bowl of fruit cocktail, then stuck around for some matchstick poker. After Hitch left, Tully sat on the sill of the opened window and watched the world pass by.**

 **Troy showed up at around six that evening with Tully's dinner. "How did your day go?"**

 **Tully shrugged as he closed the door. "Quiet. Moffitt and I talked when he brought breakfast. I read and played poker with Hitch. Stared out the window for a while." He grinned. "People do some crazy things when they don't know they're being watched."**

 **Troy chuckled as he set the tray with its mound of macaroni alongside hotdogs with ketchup and mustard on the table. "I can only imagine."**

 **They sat down at the table and Tully looked at Troy earnestly. "Sarge, thanks."**

" **Well, you do have to eat."**

" **Not just for dinner … but for everything. I've had time to think today. You take care of us. Make sure we're okay after every mission and bring us home. Bail us out when we get into whatever kind of trouble we get into." Tully picked up one of the two hotdogs and took a bite.**

 **Troy smiled. "I've always said that we have to take care of each other, Tully. You do as much as any of us in that department."**

 **Tully swallowed and said, "But I feel like such a jerk when I do something to make you mad."**

" **That doesn't happen often these days." Troy chuckled. "Actually, Hitch is worse than you are anymore. He's always getting in trouble with one girl another. Usually because she has a boyfriend or husband. You've settled down a bit. Marriage suits you."**

" **Well, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you do for me … for all of us."**

 **##############################**

 **Just after dawn the next morning Tully was awakened by loud knocking. He went to the door and called, "Who is it?"**

 **The answer came through the door, "Private Kyle. Sergeant Troy sent me with a message."**

 **Tully unlocked the door and opened it. The private handed him a tray of food and a note, then turned and left. Tully closed the door and locked it again before heading for the table. The note read, "Convoy in trouble. Get dressed and meet us at the motor pool. Make sure you eat first!"**

 **Tully took in food in between pulling articles of clothing on. He stopped at the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth on his way out and then ran to the motor pool.**

 **Hitch had already fueled up the jeeps when Tully got there. He was glad to see that the repairs were done and looked at the other driver. "What needs to be done?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Check the radiators and make sure we've got plenty of water. I'll load the ammo."**

" **Will do." Tully pushed up the hood on one jeep and checked the radiator's water level, then did the same to the other. Then he took any empty canteens and a jerry can to fill.**

 **By the time the two privates were ready to go, Troy and Moffitt showed up. Troy told them, "A convoy got pinned down a couple hours ago. We're going to go give 'em a hand. They're about sixteen kilometers over German lines."**

 **Tully looked at Moffitt. "Is this the convoy that you said left yesterday?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "The same. They were on their way back when they ran into a German patrol."**

 **Troy moved to get into the jeep. "Okay, let's shake it!"**

 **An hour and a half of hard driving later they were accessing the situation through binoculars. Troy said, "If we circle around and come at them from the east, we might be able to catch them off guard with the sun coming up."**

 **The half dozen German halftracks weren't aware of the Rat Patrol until 50 caliber bullets started hitting them. With the big guns and grenades it wasn't long before those Germans still alive broke off their attack and ran.**

 **Troy went to find the commander of the convoy while Hitch stood watch in the back of the jeep. Moffitt and Tully went to help with the wounded.**

 **Tully helped patch up a couple of wounded soldiers—one with a chest wound, another with a leg wound. Both were in serious condition, but would live. He found two more men dead before he came across Private Richard Baker on the ground with a shoulder wound. Tully went to work to stop the bleeding. He pressed hard on the wound and Baker groaned as he opened his eyes. "Hang on. We'll get you fixed up and to a hospital."**

 **His friend, Private Peterson, knelt down next to them with a med kit. "Boy are we glad to see you guys. Is he going to be okay?"**

 **Tully checked the wound. It had stopped bleeding. "Yeah. He'll live." They sat Baker up and leaned him against the truck's wheel.**

 **When Troy saw who Tully was helping, he walked over and looked down at his private. "Everything all right here, Tully."**

" **Yeah, sarge. Just getting him bandaged up."**

" **Sergeant Myers said you guys got hit hard. Glad we were able to get here to help."**

 **Private Baker looked up at Troy and smiled a little. "Thanks, sarge. I'm just glad you weren't too late."**

 **##############################**

 **Charley got back safely and found Tully waiting for her in the motor pool. She was happy to see him until she saw the still healing bruises on his face. "I leave for a few days and I come back to this. What happened?"**

 **Tully smiled and pulled her into a kiss, which hurt, but worth it. "Hi." He put one arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you checked in and you can pick up your pay. I'll tell you all about it over some grilled chicken and rice at Hassan's along with a bottle or two of wine."**

 **Charley grinned up at him. "Oh, this has got to be one heck of a story."**


End file.
